ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 (altered series)
This is an alternated series made by me, what if Kevin was never around? Characters *Ben Tennyson (Tara Strong/Yuri Lowenthal) *Gwen Tennyson (Megan Smith/Tara Strong) *Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) *Azmuth (Jeff Bennett) *Original Series: **Cash (Dee Bradley Baker/Matt Levin) **JT (Adam Wylie/Scott Menville) **Captain Shaw (Jim Ward) **Aunt Vera Tennyson (Miriam Flynn) **Tetrax Shard (Dave Fennoy) **Howell Wayneright (Larry Cedar) **Councilwoman Liang (Rosalind Chao) **Ultimos (Tom Kane) **Tini (Vanessa Marshall) **Synaptak (Greg Ellis) **Gilbert (Jennifer Hale) **Andy and Mandy (Kim Mai Guest and Jennifer Hale) **Edwin GrandSmith (Kath Saucie) **Donovan GrandSmith (Tom Kane) **Ben 10,000 (Fred Tatasciore) **Gwedolyn Tennyson (Tara Strong) **Elsgood (Kim Mai Guest, young, Dee Bradley Baker, old) **Kai Green (Bettina Bush) **Wes Green (Miguel Najera) **Ishiyama (Keone Young) **Tim Dean (Josh Keaton) **Abel North (John Cygan) **Vance Vetteroy (Marc Thompson) **Xylene (Grey DeLisle) **Hector (Josh Keaton) **Joel Tennyson (Dee Bradley Baker) **Camille Mann (Grey DeLisle) **Gordon Tennyson (Jim Ward) **Betty Jean Tennyson (B.J. Ward) **Lucy Mann (Tara Strong) **Gaterboy (Jason Spisak) **Porcupine (Dee Bradley Baker) **Cooper Daniels (Cathy Cavadini/Corey Padnos/Chris Pratt) *Alien Force: **Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) **Alan Albright (Zeno Robinson) **Ship (Vvyan Pham) **Squire (Greg Ellis) **Verdona Tennyson (Juliet Landau) **Manny Armstrong (Khary Payton) **Helen Wheels (Juliet Landau) **Professor Paradox (David McCallum) **Magister Prior GilHill (J.K. Simmons) **Reinrassic the III (Richard McGonagle) **Pierce Wheels (Adam Wylie) **Tyler (Wallace Langham) **Moldywarp (Paul Eiding) **Baz-El (Rob Paulsen) **Sugillite (Dee Bradley Baker) *Ultimate Alien: **Jimmy Jones (Scott Menville) **Colonol Rozum (John DiMaggio) **Bivalvan (Dee Bradley Baker) **Galapagus (John DiMaggio) **P'andor (Dee Bradley Baker) **Andreas (Dee Bradley Baker) **Ra'ad (Dee Bradley Baker) **Magister Pyke (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Magister Korwak (John DiMaggio) **Eunice (Molly Quinn) **Elena Validus (Tia Texada) **Winston (Patrick Cavanough) **Magister Hulka (Miguel Ferrir) **Tack (Charlie Sclatter) **Emily (Olivia Hack) Antagonists *Original Series: **Vilgax (Steve Blum) - the main antagonist of Season 1, his goal is to steal the Omnitrix and create an army **Zs'Skayr (Steve Blum) - minor antagonist in Season 2, and main antagonist of Season 3, his goal is to enslave humanity and become one with Ben **Driscoll the Forever King (Richard Doyle) - the main antagonist of Season 4, his goal is to steal the Sub-Energy to power up his suit and rule the world, so he creates an army of Ben's old foes (Dr. Animo, Rojo, Clancy, the Circus Freak Trio, Charmcaster and Sublimino) to help him *Alien Force: **Highbreed - the main antagonists of Season 1, their goal is to prepare a storm and go to war against other races **Vilgax/ Lord Ricoronis (James Remar) - the main antagonist of Season 2, his goal is to once again steal the Omnitrix and create an army, he hired Sunder to steal the Omnitrix, and is revealed to be Vilgax's son! *Ultimate Alien: **Aggregor (John DiMaggio) - the main antagonist of Season 1, his goal is to capture 5 Andromeda Aliens, absorb their powers and to steal the Map of Infinity to steal the Forge of Creation to absorb the powers of a baby Celestialsapien, so he can become unstoppable **Diagon (John DiMaggio) - the main antagonist of Season 2, his goal is to break free from long imprisonment, as he sends his Lucubras to place humans under his mind control to become part of his Worshipping Group, the Estorica, he decided to use Gwen as a most powerful being to break him free **Vilgax. Lord Ricoronis (James Remar) - the main antagonist of Season 3, in the Aftermath of the season 2 finale, he has captured Eunice, so he can use his machine to absorb her secret power, and realizes that he still has Diagon's powers with the Estorica serving as his new army, he plans to avenge his Father to restore Vilgaxia to normal with Diagon's powers! *Omniverse: **Khyber (David Kaye) - the main antagonist of Season 1, his goal is to have Ben as a worthy prize, simply by either breaking his arm off and killing him **Dr. Psychobos (Eric Bauza) - the main antagonist of Season 2, he was the creator of the Nemetrix and gave it to Khyber **Darkstar (Will Wheaton) - the main antagonist of Season 3, he was undead, and that he gained his powers from the undead and decided to youth to revive his dead mother **Inorcat (Charlie Adler) - the true antagonist of Season 3, he gave Michael Morningstar his powers **Eon (Jonathan Adams) - the main antagonist of Season 4, as he attempts to start the Chronian Invasion in the current timeline in Ben's world, by using both Bens (11-Year Old and 16-Year Old Ben) to bring him back in the timeline again, revealing that he was actually trapped, he used the Ben of his timeline corrupted, and he summoned the Hands of Armageddon, to start the Invasion, destroy Bellwood and Earth, causing the deaths of Gwen and Granpda Max Episodes Original Series: Season 1: Season 2: Season 3: Season 4: Alien Force: Season 1: Season 2: Ultimate Alien: Season 1: Season 2: Season 3: Category:Ben 10